Hermanas de magia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Marga y Clara eran dos brujas de primera generación con circunstancias personales muy distintas que llegaron a ser las mejores amigas. Y algo más. Para el reto "Primera Generación" del "Foro de las Expansiones"
**HERMANAS DE MAGIA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es una creación de Sorg-esp. Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son míos (misss tessoooroooossss)_

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Primera generación"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 **José Luis**

José Luis era el peor hermano mayor del mundo.

No. Marga no exageraba nada. Lo sabía de buena tinta porque Rosalía y Rodolfo también eran sus hermanos y ellos no resultaban tan odiosos y malvados. A Rosalía no le gustaba que la molestera cuando estaba con sus amigas porque ya eran chicas mayores y tenían mejores cosas que hacer que hacerle caso. A Rodolfo sí que le gustaba jugar con ella a pillar e incluso a las muñecas pero pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a papá en el campo y no siempre podía estar pendiente de ella.

En teoría, José Luis podría ser el compañero perfecto. Sólo tenía tres años más que ella y se pasaba mucho rato jugando a las canicas o trepando a los árboles, actividades que a Marga le agradaban. Lo que pasaba es que a su hermano le gustaba ser cruel con ella. Le tiraba del pelo, la empujaba y la llamaba tonta delante de sus amigos. Y si alguna vez conseguía hacerla llorar, se reía y salía corriendo como si fuera el niño más feliz del mundo.

Marga sabía que lo mejor era buscarse a otra persona con la que pasar el rato pero es que José Luis le gustaba. Aunque fuera malo con ella, era su hermano y quería estar con él. Aunque ahora no sabía qué pensar. No después de lo que había hecho.

—¡Dorita!

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas. Le gustaba pensar que era una niña mayor pero sólo tenía cinco años y José Luis acababa de descabezar a su muñeca favorita. Mejor dicho, a su única muñeca. Aunque en casa tenían la barriga siempre llena de comida no había dinero para caprichos y mamá había tenido que trabajar mucho para poder comprarle a Dorita. Y José Luis se la había roto.

En su descargo, y aunque Marga no era consciente de ello, cabría decir que el niño no había querido llegar tan lejos. Sólo pretendía divertirse un rato mientras se reía de su hermanita y una cosa había llevado a la otra y… ¡Jope! Le iba a caer una buena regañina. Cuando papá se enterase de lo que había hecho, le iba a dar sus buenos azotes.

—¡Dorita!

Marga repitió el nombre de la estúpida muñeca y se la quitó de las manos, llorando amargamente. Un instante después, se encaró con él, todo rizos negros y cara congestionada.

—¡Se lo voy a decir a papá! ¡Y te va a castigar! ¡Mucho!

En otras circunstancias, José Luis hubiera intentado detenerla pero era consciente de que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así pues, se quedo justó donde estaba, esperando a que llegara la tormenta. Sin embargo, esperó y esperó y ninguna nube oscura se cernió sobre su ser. Extrañado, fue en busca de Marga y de papá. Si la regañina no iba a José Luis, José Luis iría a la regañina.

No tardó en dar con su hermana. Ya no parecía disgustada en absoluto. Estaba sentada en la puerta de entrada y jugaba con…

—¿Te han comprado otra muñeca? —Preguntó con enfado. A él se le había pinchado su pelota el mes pasado y papá no había querido traerle otra. Marga negó con la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente.

—Es Dorita.

—Pero si estaba rota.

Marga se quedó callada. ¿Sería bueno decirle a José Luis que Dorita se había arreglado como por arte de magia? ¡No! Seguro que se metía con ella y volvía a romperla.

—Pues ya no.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

Marga se encogió de hombros. A José Luis aquello no le dio buena espina pero como no quería que le castigaran sin salir de casa, lo dejó pasar. Total, sólo era una estúpida muñeca con un nombre aún más estúpido.

* * *

 **Lourdes**

A Lourdes le gustaba el pelo de su hermana. Lo tenía rubísimo y un poco ondulado y era suave y manejable. Solía pasar mucho rato peinándola, haciéndole trenzas y deshaciéndolas de nuevo. Clara siempre se dejaba y se quedaba sentada en aquella silla de madera, con los pies colgando y hablando sin parar.

Lourdes no recordaba qué pensó cuando madre le dijo que iba a tener una hermanita. Sí que sabía que al principio Clara no le había gustado nada en absoluto. De bebé era muy aburrida y fea pero con el tiempo todo había ido a mejor. Ahora tenía cinco años y era una niña guapa que se parecía mucho a mamá. Era simpática con todo el mundo y a la gente le caía bien, cosa que a veces la sacaba de quicio porque, por algún motivo, ella tenía fama de ser un poco arisca como su padre. ¿Y qué si no era de las que iban por ahí repartiendo sonrisas?

—… Y tengo muchas ganas de ir al cole —Decía Clara mientras agitaba los pies en el aire—. Quiero aprender cosas y estar contigo.

—No irás a la misma clase que yo.

—Pero te veré en los recreos y podremos jugar juntas, ¿a que sí?

Lourdes no supo qué contestar. No es que tuviera planeado huir de Clara cuando llegara el momento pero la verdad era que ella ya tenía a sus amigas en la escuela y no le parecía que fuera de recibo cargar con su hermana pequeña todo el rato. En cualquier caso, ya habría tiempo para pensar en todo eso. Por ahora prefería concentrarse en ese trenzado tan complicado que había visto en una de las revistas de moda que madre traía cuando iba a Madrid a comprarse ropa.

—Seguro que en el colegio tú haces tus propias amigas y no querrás ir conmigo.

Clara dio un respingo. Sin querer, Lourdes se había quedado con un puñado de pelos en la mano aunque a la niña parecía no haberle dolido en absoluto.

—Eso nunca. Aunque tengamos amigas, siempre iremos juntas, ¿no?

Lourdes suspiró. Clara parecía atormentada ante la perspectiva de separarse de ella y le dio pena. Era tonto pensarlo porque, aunque las dos eran muy niñas aún, se daba cuenta de que en el futuro serían mucho más independientes la una de la otra, pero ese día no quería que Clara se pusiera a llorar. A veces podía ser tan sentimental como madre.

—Sí, Clara.

—Promete que nunca nos separaremos.

—Lo prometo.

Clara se dio por satisfecha y retornó a la posición inicial. Lourdes, que aún tenía su mechón de pelo en las manos, observó con estupor cómo en la cabeza de su hermana había aparecido cabello nuevo. Así, como por arte de magia. Un montón de pelos de un rubio un poco más oscuro, más parecido al suyo propio. Extrañada, decidió no hacerle caso. Con Clara a veces pasaban cosas que no era sencillo entender y que estaban mejor así. Ignoradas.

* * *

 **Honorio y Juliana**

Honorio sólo dejó de abanicar el rostro de su mujer cuando ésta abrió los ojos. Juliana parpadeó e intentó incorporarse mientras su mente se aclaraba.

—¡Ay, qué soponcio! —Exclamó, absolutamente incapaz de decir nada más.

Y es que lo que ese señor había dicho era una auténtica locura. No podía ser verdad. Aquello parecía sacado de uno de esos libros que a su Rosalía le gustaba leer.

—¿Se encuentra usted mejor, doña Juliana?

El hombre se llamaba Tomás, tenía una barriga prominente y decía ser…

No. No podía ser verdad. Aquellas cosas sólo pasaban en las obras de ficción. Porque aunque ella no entendiera demasiado sobre cine, teatro o literatura, sabía perfectamente cómo distinguir lo real de lo imaginario. Y todo aquello debía ser producto de su mente. Debía estar enferma y por eso se había desmayado. Por eso escuchaba cosas tan raras.

—Honorio, creo que necesito ir al hospital.

—Si es lo que quieres…

—Yo no creo que sea necesario —Intervino el tal Tomás, acercándose un poco más a ellos—. El desmayo ha sido fruto de la impresión. No es la primera persona que sufre algo así después de descubrir que su niño es…

—¡No siga! —Juliana le detuvo con un movimiento rápido. Apretó los ojos, sintiendo cómo un creciente dolor de cabeza nublaba su juicio—. Si vuelve a repetirlo, pensaré que me he vuelto loca.

—Usted no se ha vuelto loca, señora mía.

Juliana miró al tal Tomás. Tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro y parecía ansioso por calmar sus temores.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explica que tenga alucinaciones? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que usted no sea una.

—Soy absolutamente real, doña Juliana. Y usted no alucina —El hombre habló con firmeza, poco dispuesto a dejarse interrumpir nuevamente—. Lo que le he contado es verdad. La magia existe. Yo soy un brujo y he venido para informarles de que su hija Margarita también lo es y para orientarles en este nuevo camino que se abre ante ustedes. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en todo lo que sea necesario.

Ya estaba. Lo había vuelto a decir. Juliana miró a su esposo y se dio cuenta de que él también veía y oía a ese hombre. ¿Los dos habían perdido la razón? A lo mejor habían comido algo en mal estado. No había otra explicación.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, señores —El tal Tomás sacó de su ropa lo que parecía un palo de madera—. Permítanme que les muestre un poco de magia. Si pueden verlo con sus propios ojos, será más fácil de creer.

Dicho eso, apuntó con ese palito a una silla y la hizo levitar. Esa vez fue Honorio quién soltó un grito y pareció a punto de caer redondo al suelo. Juliana se agarró a su mano y terminó de incorporarse, absolutamente fascinada por lo que estaba pasando. Y asustada también.

—Es real, Honorio.

—Sí.

—Claro que es real.

Juliana no tardó en atar cabos. Desde que Marga era pequeñita, cosas extrañas habían ocurrido a su alrededor. Nunca les habían dado demasiada importancia aunque era evidente que la tenían. ¡Por Dios! Marga era una bruja, claro que era importante.

—Nuestra niña es una brujita.

—Así es, señora.

El hombre, experto funcionario ministerial curtido en esas lides, se sintió satisfecho. A los ingenuos siempre les costaba un poquito hacerse a la idea de que sus hijos tenían magia pero al menos aquellos habían reaccionado bien. Uno nunca sabía con la clase de personas que se encontraría al hacer una de esas visitas. Por lo general, la gente se terminaba haciendo a la idea pero algunos ingenuos no se lo tomaban bien. De hecho, si se dedicaba a hacer aquello era porque de pequeño había sufrido el rechazo de sus progenitores y no quería que ningún niño mágico quedara desatendido.

—¡Ay, Honorio! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Los esposos se miraron en silencio durante un rato, incapaces de responder a esa pregunta. Tomás recuperó las riendas de la conversación. No sería fácil pero con un poco de buena voluntad no tardarían en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Les costaría más de un dolor de cabeza pero con el tiempo se sentirían felices. Eso por descontado.

* * *

 **Pedro y Carmina**

Carmina cerró los ojos al escuchar el portazo. Su marido rara vez perdía el temple pero aquel día estaba absolutamente fuera de sí. Ella podía entender que hubiera perdido los nervios porque lo que acababan de descubrir era cualquier cosa menos normal, pero tal vez estaba exagerando. Lo de Clarita era algo difícil de asumir pero tendrían que intentarlo. Era su hija, después de todo. Aquel hombre, el tal Tomás, les había dicho que no tenían que preocuparse pero Carmina sí lo estaba. Y mucho.

Cuando Pedro regresó a la cocina estaba rojo como un tomate. Y no por el calor precisamente. Bufaba como un toro y parecía dispuesto a destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviera delante. Con dos grandes zancadas se plantó frente a su mujer y la señaló con un dedo acusador. Como si ella tuviera la culpa de algo, por Dios.

—Que te quede una cosa clara. Ese hombre no ha venido a esta casa, ¿entendido? Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Carmina era una mujer que solía dejarse llevar por los designios de su esposo. Pedro no era un mal hombre y por lo general era agradable tratar con él, pero cuando se ponía terco no había forma humana de hacerle cambiar de idea. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a no discutir con él y, aunque muchas veces terminaba saliéndose con la suya usando toda clase de estratagemas, sabía que en esa ocasión tendría difícil hacerle entrar en razón. Lo que acababa de escuchar parecía haberle vuelto loco y sin embargo no pudo callarse. No cuando se trataba de Clara.

—No podemos tapar el sol con un dedo.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Carmina se levantó, colocó las manos en las caderas y se encaró con él. No le asustaron ni los ojos repletos de ira ni los puños apretados. Pedro podía tener muy mal carácter pero ella tampoco iba a quedarse atrás. No ese día.

—A mí también me resulta difícil de creer pero lo que don Tomás ha dicho tiene sentido.

—¡En absoluto!

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero la realidad es que Clara siempre ha sido especial.

—¿Especial? —Pedro se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejándolo completamente despeinado. Subió tanto la voz que Carmina temió que las niñas pudieran oírles—. ¡Especial y un cuerno! ¡Es una… anormal!

Por su postura, pudiera parecer que Pedro estaba preparado para soltarle un bofetón a su mujer pero fue ella la que tuvo que contenerse para no cruzarle la cara allí mismo. Lo logró a duras penas, aunque posiblemente se había hecho sangre al clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de Clara. Nunca.

Pedro apretó los dientes y la miró como si quisiera estrangularla. Algunas veces habían tenido discusiones más o menos intensas pero nunca como ese día. Carmina decidió cerrar la puerta de la cocina. Odiaba que las niñas les oyeran y lo más normal del mundo era pensar que estaban cotilleando para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Me niego a aceptar que sea… _Eso._

—Pues esa es la realidad, Pedro. Puede no gustarte pero Clara es una bruja y debemos hacer caso de lo que ha dicho ese hombre —Pedro le dirigió una mirada la mar de desagradable—. Tenemos que dejar que se eduque en la magia y apoyarla en esta tesitura.

Pedro se quedó callado e inmóvil durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Carmina hubiera dado un mundo por averiguar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza porque, aunque llevaran casados más de diez años, había cosas de él que aún desconocía. Cada día que pasaba descubría algo nuevo. En esa ocasión, no le estaba gustando un pelo lo que veía.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que dirá la gente cuando descubran lo que es? —Inquirió en voz baja y tremendamente tensa—. Somos una familia bien posicionada, Carmina. Soy un médico reconocido en toda la región. Si se sabe que Clara es _eso_ , mi carrera se habrá terminado. Perderemos todo lo que tenemos.

—Nadie va a enterarse de nada. Don Tomás ha dicho que…

—Ese tipejo puede decir misa. Vivimos en un pueblo pequeño. La gente se enterará y yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a mi familia. Antes tomaré otra clase de medidas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pedro apretó los dientes antes de contestar. Carmina supo que se le rompería el corazón incluso antes de escucharlo.

—No quiero a Clara en esta casa. Que se la lleven esos brujos y se ocupen de ella.

—¡Pedro!

—Nos inventaremos cualquier cosa para justificar su ausencia. Podríamos decir que la hemos mandado a vivir con alguna tía o…

—¿Te estás escuchando? —Carmina le interrumpió, otra vez con ganas de pegarle—. ¡No vamos a abandonar a Clara!

—No se trata de eso, si no de salvar a Lourdes.

—¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

—Todo —Pedro caminó hacia la chimenea y le dio un par de pataditas a las piedras de abajo—. Lourdes es normal. No podemos dejar que sufra las consecuencias de esta situación.

—¿Y Clara sí?

Pedro volvió a quedarse callado. Observó el fuego que ardía tímidamente a sus pies y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Necesitaba que le diera un poco de aire. Carmina le detuvo antes de que se fuera.

—No voy a separarme de mi hija.

La mujer que nunca discutía sus decisiones se plantó frente a él. También podía ser cabezota si se lo proponía. Pedro le dirigió una mirada despectiva y abrió la puerta del patio.

—Ya veremos.

* * *

 **Marga**

—Pórtate bien. Haz caso de los profesores y no hables durante la lección, ¿entendido, jovencita?

Marga asintió. ¿Cómo no iba a entenderlo si mamá le había dicho aquello mismo una docena de veces? Puso los ojos en blanco cuando volvió a darle besos e intentó separarse de ella porque la estaba ahogando. ¡Jope! Ni que se fuera a vivir lejísimos de casa.

—Deja a la niña, mujer.

Aunque papá había intervenido, Marga no se hacía ilusiones. Efectivamente, cuando el hombre consiguió alejar a su esposa, él mismo ocupó su lugar y le dio un abrazo que le hizo crujir los huesos.

—Que no nos tengan que decir los maestros que te portas mal.

—No, papá.

—Tú estudia mucho. Tienes que aprender a ser una bruja hecha y derecha.

—Sí, papá.

—Y no vayas dejándote las cosas por ahí. No sé a quién has salido tan desordenada.

—Vale, mamá.

Sus padres la miraron como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que lo único que Marga quería era que la dejaran en paz de una vez. Mamá le dio otro beso y papá le colocó los tirantes de la cartera como si así fuera a conseguir que le pesara menos. Los dos eran conscientes de que estaban siendo un poco exagerados porque podrían recoger a la niña al mediodía pero es que aquel día era el inicio de una nueva aventura vital. A lo mejor Marga no se daba cuenta pero ellos sí.

—¡Adiós, papá! ¡Adiós, mamá!

La niña salió corriendo antes de que sus progenitores volvieran a la carga. Se apresuró en reunirse con un grupito de niños que debían tener más o menos su edad y que parecían tan perdidos como ella. Porque a lo mejor no le gustaba mucho que sus padres la achucharan como si todavía fuera un bebé, pero seguía siendo pequeña y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Supuso que alguna maestra iría a por ellos, así que decidió que era el momento de conseguir una amiga que fuese bruja. Como por ejemplo esa niña rubia que estaba a su derecha.

—¡Hola, soy Marga! —Le tendió una mano para saludarla, tal y como hacía su padre cada vez que alguien iba a su casa a comprarle huevos o leche. La otra niña dudó un instante pero al final le sonrió y estrechó su mano.

—Yo soy Clara.

Ninguna de los dos lo supo entonces pero aquel era el inicio de una bonita amistad.

* * *

 **Clara**

—… Y entonces la cabra corrió hacia José Luis y le dio en todo el pandero.

Marga empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras hacía grandes aspavientos para indicar que su hermano había salido volando por los aires. Tan sólo de imaginarse la situación, Clara se rió también. Los Vázquez tenían pinta de ser unos alborotadores de mucho cuidado. Marga se pasaba todo el rato contando anécdotas, muchas de ellas protagonizadas por José Luis, quien debía ser un pillo de mucho cuidado.

A Clara le daba un poco de envidia. En su casa nunca pasaban cosas tan divertidas. Padre hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía era para regañarle por poner los codos sobre la mesa o por hacer magia en su presencia. Lourdes cada día era más estirada y presumida y madre… Madre había cambiado mucho desde que don Tomás les había dicho que era una bruja.

A Clara no le gustaba hablar sobre aquello. Marga también le daba envidia porque en su casa todos encontraban fascinante la magia, incluso el bobo de José Luis. Cuando los señores Vázquez iban a buscarla a la puerta de la schola de magia siempre le preguntaban qué había aprendido ese día y parecían realmente orgullosos. Sus padres en cambio, estaban más disgustados que otra cosa. Sobre todo padre.

Puede que Clara fuera aún muy niña para comprender ciertas cosas pero no era tonta. Lourdes ni siquiera la miraba, padre no hacía más que reñirle y madre apenas le hablaba. Algunas veces le daba un beso y siempre la acompañaba a la schola sin protestar pero nada era igual que antes. Y todo porque era una bruja. Nadie necesitaba explicárselo para entenderlo. Y aunque echaba de menos cómo eran las cosas antes, aunque Marga le diera envidia, le alegraba tener magia porque la magia era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

Cuando estaba triste o se sentía sola, Clara sólo tenía que coger su varita y conjurar un _lumus_ y de inmediato se encontraba mejor. Claro que le gustaría que sus padres entendieran lo guay que era poder hacer aquellas cosas pero poco a poco había comprendido que eso no sería posible.

—¡Mira! ¡Ha venido Rodolfo!

Rodolfo era el hermano más grande de Marga. Era un chico mayor y a Clara le parecía muy guapo. A veces hasta se ponía colorada cuando le hablaba, aunque ya le conociera bastante bien. Como todos los hermanos Vázquez, Rodolfo tenía el pelo negro y rizado y los ojos grandes y oscuros. Según Marga, en su pueblo todas las chicas querían ser su novia. A Clara no le extrañaba nada.

Marga salió corriendo y Clara la siguió. Todavía no había visto a madre pero seguro que andaba cerca y posiblemente no le importaría que se acercara a saludar al chico.

—¡Margarita! —Rodolfo le dio una colleja a su hermana, cosa que hacía bastante a menudo. Después le dedicó una sonrisa a ella—. Hola, Clara. ¿Cómo estás?

Sonrió como una boba y se encogió de hombros. Marga la miró un momento y empezó a hablar.

—No sabes lo que ha pasado hoy en clase de Pociones —Hizo una breve pausa y comenzó a mover los brazos—. Paquito ha hecho no sé qué conjuro y todas las cucarachas que el profe tenía preparadas para la siguiente clase se han escapado. ¡Ha sido asqueroso!

Rodolfo se rió. Tenía el casco de su moto colgando del brazo izquierdo. Si a Marga le gustaba que su hermano fuera a buscarla era porque siempre lo hacía a lomos de esa maravilla motorizada. Era muy divertido subirse tras él, agarrarse a su cintura y gritar durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Esperemos que en el estofado de mamá no haya ningún bicho.

—¡No, por favor!

Rodolfo se preparó para subirse en la moto pero antes de hacerlo miró a Clara con algo de preocupación.

—¿Y tu madre?

—No ha venido todavía.

El chico frunció el ceño. El plan era llegar a casa cuanto antes pero no podía dejar a la niña allí sola.

—Nos esperamos a que venga —Marga habló como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Rodolfo, cuéntale a Clara lo que pasó aquella vez con el burro del Teclas.

El aludido se preparó para narrar aquella anécdota. La verdad era que Clara no tenía muchas ganas de escucharle, preocupada como estaba por la ausencia de su madre. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Poco después comprobó que el retraso no se debió a ningún incidente de gravedad. Lo que ese día Clara no podía imaginar era que aquella sólo iba a ser la primera vez de muchas.

* * *

 **Clara y Marga**

Madre le había dado permiso para pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa en casa de Marga. A Clara le hubiera gustado decir que había tenido que insistir muchísimo pero la verdad era que la dejó ir como si estuviera encantada con la idea.

Marga se había dado cuenta de su cara de disgusto. Clara era su amiga desde hacía ya siete años y la conocía mejor que nadie. Sí. Mejor incluso que la imbécil de su madre. Porque a ver, ¿qué necesidad había de tratarla como si fuera un cero a la izquierda? Ni que ser una bruja fuera un delito, por la escoba de Bargota.

Ahí estaban sus padres. Había sido un alucine descubrir que Marga tenía magia pero enseguida se habían hecho a la idea y, aunque eran unos carcas, siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba. Los señores Muñoz en cambio sólo parecían contentos cuando Clara estaba lejos. Y eso por no hablar de Lourdes, que debía tener alguna clase de problema mental porque su actitud no era normal en absoluto.

Muchas veces había querido decirle a Clara que no debía darle más importancia a todo aquello pero sabía que era imposible no hacerlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría si sus padres la ignoraran o si sus hermanos le desearan la muerte? Porque esa había sido la última hazaña de Lourdes, decirle a su hermana que hubiera estado mejor bajo tierra que siendo una bruja.

Clara había llegado a casa con la cara muy seria y una vez a solas se había puesto a llorar. Marga se había explayado a gusto y había puesto verde a Lourdes pero no había funcionado. Ya llevaban dos días de vacaciones y Clara seguía triste y afectada. Y todo por culpa de una individua que no era digna de ser hermana de nadie.

Esa noche pensó mucho en sus propios hermanos, sobre todo en Rosalía. No es que tuvieran muchas cosas en común pero una podía sentarse a hablar con ella sobre cosas de mujeres. De hecho, ciertos asuntos era mejor tratarlos con ella que con mamá porque, bueno, era mamá. Marga quería a Rosalía pero si pensaba en la persona que más confianza le inspiraba en todo el mundo no se le venía a la cabeza su hermana. Claro que sabía que podría contar con ella para cualquier cosa pero llegado al caso recurriría en primer lugar a otra persona.

A Clara. Su mejor amiga. Bueno, no. Era mucho más que una amiga.

Mientras Clara y su madre hacían torrijas en la cocina, Marga se había dedicado a revisar los libros de magia. Sabía qué era lo que quería hacer pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Hasta había sacado un libro de los cursos superiores de la biblioteca de la schola en busca de un hechizo que le sirviera para cumplir con su objetivo.

Finalmente, aquel miércoles por la mañana, Marga dio con lo que necesitaba. Y aunque a lo mejor hubiera sido prudente esperar a que Clara terminara lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar correr hasta la cocina y arrastrarla hasta su habitación. Su madre las miró como si considerara que estaba loca. Incluso Clara la miró de esa manera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escúchame, Clarita —Marga le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos—. Sé que todavía estás triste por lo que te dijo Lourdes. Pienso que es una imbécil y que no se merece ni que le escupas en la cara pero entiendo lo que te pasa porque ella es tu familia —Clara entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada—. Y la familia es muy importante. Yo quiero mucho a la mía y me gustaría que la tuya fuera normal pero no lo es. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que te traten mejor pero no puedo.

—Marga…

—No. Deja que siga —Tragó saliva, contenta porque había conseguido que la otra chica guardara silencio—. Puede que para ti no sea lo mismo pero sabes que aquí tienes una familia, ¿no? En mi casa siempre serás bienvenida.

Clara asintió. Los señores Vázquez le habían repetido eso mismo mil veces.

—Tú eres como mi hermana, Clara —Marga seguía hablado y seguía mirándola a los ojos y la hizo estremecer—. Me gustaría que fueses mi hermana de sangre pero no lo eres y por eso…

Llegada a ese punto, se alejó de ella y corrió a buscar un libro que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Ni corta ni perezosa le señaló un hechizo escrito en latín.

—Quiero que seamos hermanas de magia, Clara.

—¿Qué?

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. ¿Podía hacerse algo así?

—Sólo tenemos que mezclar nuestra sangre y pronunciar ese hechizo.

—¿Sangre?

Esa palabra no le dio buena espina. Algunas de las maldiciones más letales y crueles necesitaban sangre para ser más efectivas.

—No te preocupes. No es magia negra ni nada. Sólo hace falta una gotita de cada una para mezclar nuestras esencias mágicas y seremos hermanas. Hermanas de magia.

Clara frunció el ceño. Marga era una gran chica y la quería un montón pero a veces era un poco atolondrada y temía que hubiera estado metiendo las narices en asuntos turbios. Por ese motivo repasó toda la información relacionada con ese hechizo. Cuando comprobó que no era magia negra, se sintió más que aliviada. Estaba emocionada. Feliz. Sintió que Marga la quería más de lo que la había querido nadie en mucho tiempo y sollozó.

—¡Pero no llores! Si no va a doler ni nada.

—Es que… —Clara intentó secarse las mejillas sin mucho éxito. No tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía así que decidió demostrárselo a través de un abrazo quebrantahuesos—. Eres la mejor, Marga.

—Ya —Aquella voz también sonó a sollozo—. Tú tampoco estás mal.

Se pusieron a reír. Tardaron un poco en calmarse pero cuando lo lograron no esperaron y llevaron a cabo el ritual. Tal vez no pasó nada especial una vez terminado, pero ambas sintieron que las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente, que ahora eran hermanas de verdad y que nada podría cambiar eso jamás. Porque eran hermanas de magia.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
